


Turned our future upside down

by moonlit_tears



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Opposites Attract, Polar Opposites, Popular Josh Dun, Shy Tyler Joseph
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlit_tears/pseuds/moonlit_tears
Summary: Tyler and Josh couldn’t be anymore different, but sometimes two halves make a whole





	1. Wall buddies

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of a new fic, did you like it? Don’t be afraid to comment, I love feedback. If you liked this so far stick around,  
> Love Ray

_Tyler’s pov_

Sitting alone at a lunch table in a high school cafeteria isn’t the ideal place to sketch, but it’ll do. This is how I like to spend my lunch break, alone, sketching, and content. I could get lost in my drawings on these breaks, as they are so soothing and the perfect time to recharge.

 

A loud banging noise coming from another table startles me, and I flinch at the loud noise. So maybe this isn’t exactly how I’d like to spend my lunch breaks, but it’s managable.

I don’t have to many friends around the school but I don’t like to socialize that much anyways, I’d much rather chill by myself then spend meaningless time with others.

 

The loud noises coming from the other table continued, what the fuck could they even be doing over there? Fucking a laundry machine? The noises were just too loud for me, so I might as well find somewhere else to finish my lunch.

 

The weather outside is sunny, so that should be the ideal spot to find somewhere to sit. Our school has a brick wall surrounding the student parking lot that if I could somehow get up there, it would be the perfect spot to sit.

After quite a bit of searching, I found a spot with some jutting out bricks, perfect to hoist myself up on top of the wall. I shimmy my way down the wall to a corner and lean against a pillar. I plug my earbuds in and begin to continue sketching.

 

”Hey.” Someone speaks and I almost fall off the wall from suprise, the intruder grabs my arm to steady me so I don’t fall. “Sorry didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

“How the fuck did you get up here?” I asked confused, “‘Cus I checked the whole wall and the only place to get up is there,” I said pointing at a spot he definately didn’t climb up, “so how did you get up here?”

 

”Oh you know, I did the old you know,” he says flailing his arms all over the place, “and then did the climbing thing.” He said rather proud of his explanation, but I was left with more questions and I don’t even know if he answered mine.

 

”Are you drunk?” I ask, that would explain his weird actions, and overall shitty explanation.

“I get that a lot.” he says. I squint my eyes at him because, yet again I have more questions and not one answer. Now that I’m really looking at this kid I notice he has curly brown hair, a nice smile (though it may be because he is drunk), and had ‘do your homework you idiot’ written in blue pen shakily on his arm.

 

“What does that even mean.” I sigh, exasperated. This kid interrupted my quiet time by somehow magically climbing a wall, and may or may not be drunk. Great.

 

“It means people say that to me a lot, and I am in fact not drunk, I’m always like this.” He states as if it were something he has to say a lot, which according to him, he does.

 

“Well then what are you doing up here, I don’t even know who you are other than we are in some of the same classes?” I say as I look over this kid that I can’t figure out, and that pisses me off. I want to pinpoint his motivation to do what he’s doing, but as if he has none, if he just does shit like this on the regular.

 

“Josh.” he says reaching out his hand to me, asking for a handshake.

“Tyler.” I say as I grab his hand shaking it. I shriek in surprise when he pulls me in all the way for a hug. “Sorry, just scared me a bit.” I mumble embarrassed that I had just done that.

 

“That’s cool, I don’t mind. To answer your question I always like making new friends and you know the cool kid sitting on the brick wall seemed like a good choice.” I chuckle at his answer and he smiles at that. “So wall buddy, if you just wanna keep sketching I don’t mind, but can I stay up here and talk, you don’t even have to listen. I just like the company.”

 

“Go ahead.” I say and he starts rambling on and on about random things such as clouds and how he thinks that people who play Wario on Mario Cart can’t be trusted. Truth be told I wasn’t really listening but the company was nice.

 

Now that I think about it, this is my ideal way to spend a lunch break.


	2. Fucking beige walls

_Tyler’s pov_

Like I said before, sitting alone at a lunch table in a high school cafeteria sucks. 

The noisy people are well, noisy, the food is subpar at best, and nothing is really clean. How can this table have crumbs on it before I got here? It’s only now lunch and no one uses this room till now. 

Whatever, it doesn’t matter. What matters is that this school picked the worst colours to paint the walls! Who the fuck thinks that gross beige is the colour I want to see all day? Because it’s not! There are so many nice colours that could’ve been used, but no! Beige, stupid boring beige was picked. 

 

I was so caught up in thinking about our schools awful style decisions I didn’t notice that I wasn’t alone anymore. 

“Hey Tyler, you know staring at a wall like you want to burn it won’t make it sponetaneously combust?” Josh said from across the table, which freaked me out.

”Shit!” I screeched, maybe a little loudly. “Josh when did you get here?” I whisper-shouted slightly embarrassed for shouting seconds before.

”A minute or two ago, but you were pretty focused on that wall.” He said chuckling, probably thinking I’m a little weird. “I’ve hated them since they painted them.” 

“Me too!” I exclaimed, finally someone understood. These walls were an awful decision and somehow no one cared. At least Josh did.

”Thank you! I thought I was the only one! Grey is such an awful colour for a wall.” He sighed exasperated.

“Uh, excuse you. The walls are actually beige, not ‘grey’, you uncultured swine.” I said, sayin grey in a mocking tone. He laughed and we began arguing about what colour the walls actually were.

 

When the bell rung for class I was upset, I really liked Josh even though he was kinda weird. But then again, so was I, so I can’t really judge. We had the next class together so we walked there together. For the whole class we talked and basically payed no attention to what we were supposed to be doing. At one point Josh asked if I wanted to do something with him after school, so we are meeting at our ‘secret club hangout’. His words not mine, sometimes I really question if that boy is drunk or not.

 

”Hey beige boy!” Is what I hear from the idiot standing on the wall screeching at me as I walk towards him.

”How’s it going, grey boy?” I yell back, somehow very comfortably around this boy in such a short amount of time.

”Great, now that you're here! Now get up here and let’s walk!” He yelled as he pulled me up and I began to follow him as he walked along the fence. 

After a bit he jumped off and I followed. We were in the middle of a park and he turned to me. “Tyler this is very serious,” he paused, which made me anxious of what he was going to say. Until he began again, “Last one to the swings is a loser!” He squealed and sprinted towards the swings.

I lost, due to being inactive and Josh starting first. So when I got there Josh promptly told me I was the loser. 

“I know that, but as the saying goes, first is the worst, second is the best.” 

“So we are using middle school comebacks I see.” Josh teased.

”Well since we are playing middle school games, I don’t see why not.” 

”Touché beige boy, touché.”


	3. stupid red star motherfuckers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, honestly don’t know how long it’s been since I’ve wrote for this. I haven’t been in the best place emotionally, but I’m feeling better and should have another chapter up tomorrow! Hope you can enjoy!  
> -Ray

Spending time with Josh slowly became part of my routine. It was weird, this boy, who scared me sitting on a wall one day was now my closest friend. 

I wasn’t complaining though, Josh was well, Josh. And I wouldn’t want him any other way.

We were hanging out at the park again, just swinging on the swings as usual. He was swinging while rambling on about small unimportant things, but the way he was talking made it seem as if it was the most important things in the world.

“Tyler are you just going to write in your journal or at least try to pretend you are listening?” Josh spoke, stopping his momentum by slamming his feet against the rocks.

“I am listening!” I cried defensively, even though I really wasn’t. I was busy looking at him, studying his mannerisms.

“Ok, then what was I just talking about?” 

“Um... water balloons?” 

“No! How ridiculous, I was actually talking about the logistics of Super Mario Galaxy!” 

I laughed, leaning forward almost falling off home swing. Josh put his hand on my arm, stranding me. His hand was warm and sent shivers down my spine, when he removed it I missed the presence of it. 

“So, what’s wrong with Super Mario Galaxy?” I said changing the subject, confused with how I was feeling towards Josh.

“I thought you’d never ask!” He said laughing breathily, which I did not find attractive. And I didn’t find the way he ran his hand through his hair after attractive either. “So you know those stupid red star motherfuckers?” 

“The ones that make you fly?” 

“Yes! How do they work? It doesn’t make any sense!” He said, very upset. I laughed at his antics, which were very amusing to be around.

“Why does this upset you so much?” 

“I don’t even know! But like I’m just upset since they don’t use the cool features they put in this game a lot, and it’s very upsetting!” 

“Josh, this is a children’s game.” I said between laughs. 

“It’s just those stupid red star motherfuckers were my favourite feature and they didn’t use them!” 

“What ever you say Josh.” I said looking back down at my notebook and beginning to continue doodling.

“So, what are you drawing?” He spoke, changing the topic from his latest rant.

“I don’t really know, just like the moon and stars.” I said looking up into his eyes, suddenly noticing how close we were sitting. 

“Do you like space or something? I mean, I’d like to know you better but you don’t talk that much about yourself.” He said, looking a little vulnerable. 

“I guess, it’s just space it’s just so vast.” I said, little anxious about the topic being about what I like and not wanting to seem nerdy. “There is so much out there and we don’t know really anything about it. And it’s just so beautiful,” I sighed thinking about my love for the stars. “The stars and moon, sparkling and lighting up in he darkness. It’s just magical.”

“Wow,” Josh breathed, and I suddenly became very self-conscious of my ramblings.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to answer like that!” I spoke breathing unevenly. “It was a yes or no question, sorry I’m weird.” 

“Hey,” Josh whispered, interrupting my ramblings. He placed a hand comfortingly on my shoulder and my breathing calmed almost immediately. “It’s fine, more than fine actually. It’s nice to hear you talk about things your passionate about, your eyes light up. It’s pretty cute.”

I blushed at him calling me cute and mumbled an apology.

“There isn’t any reason to apologize, I’m pretty passionate about stars too.”

“Really?” I said, since Josh really didn’t seem he type to be into stars.

“Yeah, especially the stupid red ones.”

“Josh,” I groaned while he laughed his head off, falling backwards off the swing. “Are you ok?” I asked laughing.

“Yeah, just help me up.”

I leaned over to help him up, getting a little lost in his eyes. We were like that for a while, him sitting on the ground looking up at me and me looking down at him, faces inches apart. I broke out my trance and grabbed his hand, helping him up. 

“Your eyes are pretty.” He said sitting back down on the swing, making me blush. “The stars have nothing on them, especially the red ones.” He said seriously, before we both broke into a fit of giggles.


	4. Holding hands is only a big deal if you make it one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y’all, hope your enjoying the story! I have another story that I’m almost finished if you want to check that out too?   
> -Ray

Josh was confusing, I knew I liked boys, but I couldn’t like Josh. He would leave as soon as I told him, but it’s probably best I tell him I like guys before I get too attached. 

“Hey, Ty guy? What’s got you so nervous?” He said when we were walking to class. I guess I did look really nervous. Looking around the hallway I notice we are alone, now or never, right?

“Um, I’m gay?” I say very unsurely, awaiting for him to yell or something.

“That’s cool, me too.” What? This was a big deal and Josh was acting as if it it wasn’t one. “Tyler, standing in the hallway shocked isn’t a good look on you.” Josh said giggling, making me realize I was standing in the hallway, unmoving.

“Sorry, it’s just I guess the way you said it like it was no big deal confused me?” I said unsurely, catching up to him.

“It isn’t that big of a deal unless you make it one. Like if I were to grab your hand right now.” He said grabbing my hand and intwining our fingers.

“Josh! This is a big deal!” I said panicking a bit. Josh, this cute boy, was holding my hand. “You only hold hands with people you like!”

“Yeah, and you are the one that’s making this a big deal.” Josh said shrugging, still holding my hand.

“You are the one holding my hand!” 

“Are you saying you don’t like it?” He said, sounding a bit unsure, which was weird compared to his usually cocky persona.

“No,” I began before being interrupted.

“Good, me neither.” He finished and continued walking to class with me in tow. Not letting go of my hand until we reached the door.

This boy will surely be the death of me. I was so confused, what did any of this mean? I saturday down next to Josh and let myself get lost in my thoughts while I doodled in my notebook.

After class ended we were headed to the lockers since it was the end of the day. Josh and I were going to hang out today and in an attempt to figure out what the hell was happening between us when we were heading out I grabbed his hand in mine. He looked a bit shocked at first but soon smiled down at our hands and continued walking with me. 

“Where are we heading space boy?” Josh joked as we walked out of he school, probably getting some looks for our entwined hands.

“Can we go get ice cream or something?” 

“Sure thing, lead the way.” Josh said walking beside me leaning his head on my shoulder. 

When we got to the ice cream store there was a bit of a line, due to it being a warm Friday. We got to the back of it and Josh ordered for us, and we saturday down to wait for it.

We sat across from each other and Josh played with my fingers on the table, making me blush a bright red. Just when I was about to ask him about what we were the waiter came and brought our ice cream.

“This is great,” Josh said, mouth full of ice cream, which I chuckled at. I tried some of my ice cream, which was delicious, like Josh had said.

“Josh?” I said nervously, causing him to look up from his ice cream. “What are we, like we are friends I know. But you held my hand today and-“ Josh cut of my rambling with a kiss. It tasted like ice cream and was quite sticky, but it was perfect, I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

“Does that answer your question?” He asked licking his lips.

“Yeah,” I said smiling. “But you could have at least wiped your mouth first.”


	5. Soft boy TM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, kinda filler though.  
> Hope you enjoy nonetheless!  
> -Ray

“You play ukulele?” Josh laughed at me, making me frown a bit. I didn’t want him to think it was stupid. “Don’t give me that face, that’s not why I’m laughing. I’m laughing because it fits you so well.” 

“Oh, what do you mean by fits me so well?” I said confused.

“Well you are like this shy boy, who carries a journal everywhere he goes, who wears sweaters all the time, he’s kind, and really attractive.” He says giving me a kiss on the cheek making me blush. “And know I know you play the ukulele! It all fits! I wouldn’t be surprised if you played the piano and wrote poetry.” 

“Well...” I say a little embarrassed.

“You do?” Josh says giggling. “Oh this is so great, you are the stereotypical soft boy.” 

“It’s not funny,” I whined, but he kept laughing. “Come on Josh, it’s not that funny.” 

“Yes,” he said poking me on the nose, “it is. And you.” He said attempting to poke me again while I swat his hand away, “need to play for me sometime.”

“I could right now?” I suggested since we were about 5 minutes away from my house.

“Really?” He said shocked. “I was thinking you’d say no, but this is great!” He then grabbed my hand and sprinted towards my house. 

“Josh, you are going to break my wrist going this fast.” I called to him but he didn’t listen and kept sprinting with me in tow.

“Wow,” I panted, holding my ukulele out of breath, both from sprinting and nerves. “This is awkward.”

“Serenade me.” Josh says from his spot on the ground, causing me to laugh and calm down slightly. 

“I don’t know what to play, can you pick?” 

“Nope. You gotta.” He said popping the ‘p’.

“Josh,” I whined. “That’s not fair, I don’t know what to play.” 

“Too bad,” he said giggling. “Pick something.”

“Fine.” I huffed, trying to show him how much he was annoying me. Even though I really wasn’t annoyed I just didn’t want to embarrass myself. I decided on a song and hoped that he wouldn’t think that the song was weird or something.

“Well when you go, don’t ever think I’ll make you try to stay...”

After I finished I looked up, seeing Josh smiling.

“Fuck that was great, great song choice, great playing, great singing, great person.” He said smirking, holding up a new finger at each thing he said.

“Ok, enough flattery Josh.” I giggled, happy that he didn’t hate it. 

“You should play me another song,” I frowned, still unsure about playing him another song. There was always more time to embarrass yourself, and I wanted to end on a high note. “Don’t worry, you’ll do great.” He said obviously trying to reassure me into doing it.

“I don’t know,” I trailed off, but he gave me a sad look which I couldn’t say no to. I couldn’t. “Ok fine, just for that look I will. But this is the last one.” 

“Yay!” He cheered clapping, to which I rolled my eyes at and began singing.

“Please fall asleep so I can take pictures of you and hang them in my room...”


	6. Naps, pancakes, and feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey new chapter! Lil bit of sad in this one but nothing big. Hope you like it!

“Tyler will you like come over and nap with me?” 

“Josh, it’s 3 am that isn’t a nap that is called sleep.” I sighed into the phone. 

“Whatever you say, will you come over and sleep with me then.”

“I’ll come over but I won’t sleep with you.” I giggled into the phone. Staying up til 3 am obviously having an effect on me.

“Funny, but seriously. Will you come over?” He sounded hopeful, but also really tired I don’t think I could ever say no to him.

“Yeah,” I say getting shoes and a sweater on. “Be over in 10.” 

“Thanks Ty.” He said hanging up. 

I try not to question why Josh would want me to come over at 3am saturday morning, but it is really strange. He looked quite out of it this week but I had dismissed it, maybe I shouldn’t have.

When I get to his house I realize I don’t know how he wants me to get in. Luckily I don’t have to wait for an answer since Josh stuck his head out his window telling me to just climb a tree to the window.

To be completely honest, I am not very athletic but I was already in too deep, why stop now. So I shimmied up the tree and climbed over to the window with no injuries surprisingly. I crawled through the window and saw Josh sitting up in bed not looking to great.

“Hey.” I whispered sitting next to him on his bed. He had dark circles under his eyes and I wouldn’t be surprised if he hadn’t slept at all, his hair was greasy and messed up, but he was still really hot. “What’s wrong, you look awful.” 

“I just can’t sleep, I’ve just been really sad.” He said sounding defeated. 

“Hey, it’s ok,” I said running my hand up and down his back soothingly. “Let’s just go to bed and you’ll feel better in the morning.” He nodded at my words and I pulled my shoes off and climbed in next to him. 

“Tyler?” 

“Yes?”

“Can you, hold me?” 

“Of course, don’t be stupid.” I wrapped my arms around him trying to comfort him. He sighed in content and held me back. 

“Thank you Tyler.” He said into my shoulder, it was quite cute being honest. I pressed a kiss on top of his head and held him tighter.

Waking up cuddling with Josh was something that I was glad to experience. It had been a while since I had slept next to someone and it brought a wave of comfort over me. I kissed his forehead and he cuddled further into my arms. I let out an involuntary awe at how cute it was.

“What?” He croaked out, slightly muffled in my shirt.

“You are just really cute.” I smiled as he lifted his head up to look at me. He still had eye bags and his hair was all messed up, but he still looked adorable. He was blushing slightly, no doubt because of my comment. “You look even cuter when you blush.” I comment poking his cheeks causing him to groan and push his face back into my shoulder. 

“We should get up, I’m hungry.” Josh said pulling away from me, making me feel significantly colder. I shivered but agreed and followed him down into the kitchen. “What do you want?” He said, rubbing his eyes and looking through the cupboards.

“Can we have pancakes?” I exclaimed, maybe a bit too excited. 

“Sure, if it’ll make your eyes light up like that again.” He said while he grabbed ingredients.

“Hey Josh,” I began as he started mixing things. “I understand you might not want to, but we should talk about what happened last night.” I practically whisper, not wanting to upset him. He turns around from his baking and runs a hand through his hair sighing. 

“Yeah. I know, it’s just, I don’t want you to look at me different.” He mumbled looking anywhere but at me. I walked up to him putting my hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

“Hey it’s ok, let’s just talk about it. You can talk while baking and it can be super casual. No worries needed. Sound alright?” I questioned, really hoping he’d talk with me.

“Yeah, that’s sounds good. Just sit down and I’ll talk.” He said turning back around to he food.

“Got it boss.” I joked sitting down, hoping to lighten the mood. Josh laughs a bit and continues cooking.

“I guess I’ll start with why I’ve been sad, which is why I haven’t been sleeping.” He started slowly, putting butter on the frying pan. “It happens quite often, I push myself to be peppy and upbeat since I hate seeing others sad. Because I know how it feels, you know?” He paused to turn and I nodded to show I was listening. “So my brain will just shut down and I will feel nothing, or just sadness and it just weighs down on me. So to put off the next day as much as possible, I’ll just not sleep.” He sounded almost defeated, as if he was being dragged down. The sight hurt my heart, Josh, this kind funny kid who makes everyone happy being sad. “And, I’m stuck in this cycle and I can’t get out.” 

“Josh, hey.” I say walking up to him turning off the burner so the pancakes don’t burn. He doesn’t turn around so I turn him by his shoulders softly. He has tears in his eyes so i cup his cheek caressing it softly. “It’ll all be alright. You don’t need to pretend with me.” He had tears falling down his face so I wipe them off. “It’s ok if somedays you don’t feel like being upbeat and happy, I’ll understand.”

“Really?” He whispers looking into my eyes, looking slightly hopeful. 

“Of course.” I say and he closes the distance between us kissing me slowly and softly. I can feel his tears on my face but it doesn’t bother me because Josh needs this, I need this.

Josh pulls back first, sniffling slightly. I wipe his tears from his cheeks and kiss his cheek softly. He smiles and mumbles a quick thanks and turns back to the pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments or kudos are appreciated thank you!!! Love you all!  
> -Ray


	7. soft drumrolls under the sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Sorry for the break! I hope you enjoy this cute chapter! Love y’all

“Josh I made you pancakes!” I call down the hallway to Josh who is at his locker. Josh looked up rolling his eyes to see that I in fact did have pancakes. “I did make more but I ate them.” I say a little embarrassed, but I did leave 10 for him.

“Thanks,” he said grabbing one and popping it in his mouth. “We can share them.” He mumbled with pancake still in his mouth.

“No I couldn’t,” I start before Josh shoved a pancake in my mouth. I pull some of it out and try not to choke because I’m laughing so hard.

“Fairies.” Someone calls while walking by. I don’t even get to see who they are but my mood is significantly dropped.

“Hey,” Josh whispered to me with his hand on my shoulder. “Don’t listen to that fucker. He’s stupid.” I nod to Josh, still upset at what was said. “Don’t look so down, how bout I take you on a date tonight?” He said hopeful, nudging my shoulder playfully.

“Really?” I say my mood already rising at the thought of going on a date with Josh. We weren’t officially dating, so maybe he’d ask me out tonight. 

“Yep, I had something planned anyways.” He said winking and eating another pancake.

“What are we doing for the date then?” I ask excitedly but he just zipped his lips and started walking to class. “Josh,” I whined, following him. “Come on.” 

“Nope, it’s going to be a surprise.” He said not budging. “I’ll walk to your house at 6, wear something casual.” 

“Fine.” I groan, a little upset he wouldn’t budge. I quickly began to daydream about what he might have planned while we walked to class. 

Josh and I walk to my house and as he’s about to leave he says “I’ll be back, I need to get things set up, if you want, could it bring your ukulele?” I nod and say goodbye so I could begin to panic on what I should wear.

When it was 10 minutes before Josh said he would be here I was putting on some deodorant and cologne, hoping to impress him slightly. I wasn’t wearing anything special, but he did say casual so hopefully this is good. I grab my ukulele case and head to the door to wait.

The doorbell rings at exactly 6 and I couldn’t be more happy that he arrived now and didn’t give me more time too worry.

“Hey beautiful,” Josh whispers, looking right at me and hands me a daisy. “Ready to go?” 

“Yep!” I say, excited to finally go on a date with Josh. “Hey Josh? Can you put this in my hair?” I say handing him back the daisy and running to the bathroom to grab bobby pins. 

“Of course, babe.” He says fixing it behind my ear. I blush at the pet name and mumble a thanks for the flower. Since neither of us were old enough to drive Josh said we would be walking, which was fine.

We held hands and made mindless chatter the whole walk. It was so peaceful I would have been content with just that. 

It was about thirty minutes later when we arrived near a more residential area. It was very pretty, lots of trees, grass, and wildflowers. We walked into the wood and walked until we came upon a clearing.

There were blankets and a bag set out and it was just so cute. “Oh Josh,” I breathed at how nice this all was. Even if it was simple it was so lovely and I was so thankful.

“I thought you’d like it.” He says bashfully.

“It’s perfect.” I whispered then kissed him on the cheek, making a blush spread across his face.

“Stop that.” He whined covering his cheeks.

“Stop what?” I said, playing innocent and pulling his hands off his face.

“Being so fucking cute all the time.” He said giggling. He lead me over to the blankets and we sat down gazing into each other’s eyes.

It was wonderful. The breeze was soft and cool on my skin, the sky was a beautiful shade of orange, Josh’s fingers gliding mindlessly on my arm, the smell of nature, it was all so perfect. 

Josh moved his hands from me to open his bag and I was brought out of the dreamy trance I was in. And he pulled out a small drum pad and sticks. The sticks had the picture of a tree and sky, and you could tell they were hand painted. “I painted these myself.” Josh said holding up the sticks and breaking the silence. “I wanted to play you something and I was hoping you might do the same.” I nodded in response and he took this as an opportunity to start.

He began with a soft roll, the sound could only be described as a light rain on the ground. He began getting louder until he began hitting a simple rhythm, and I could feel my heart beat in sync with the melody. The taps were all soft, as if they were to get any louder it may break everything. The beats got quicker and more complex, tyler couldn’t keep his eyes off the way Josh moved his sticks and how good Josh looked playing the drums. He began the roll again, but this time it was much slower, as if the rain were ending. When Josh stopped Tyler touched Joshes hand.

“That was beautiful.” I whispered, trying not to break the aura of peace that Josh created with his music.

“Thank you, I wrote it for you.” Josh blushed, speaking barely above a whisper. “You remind me of a soft rain. It’s beautiful, the way it sounds, looks, and feels.” He breaths, running his thumbs across Tyler’s knuckles. “The way it is so beautiful, the way it commands everything around it into peace.” 

I don’t know who leaned in first, but soon the comforting aura was taken up by Josh, and maybe it wasn’t even the forest before. And god, I didn’t need any forests to make me feel like that when I have Josh. The kiss was slow, all peace, no desire. The way he slid his hand to caress my cheek sent shivers down my spine. I couldn’t focus on anything but Josh, and the way this hair felt tangled in my fingers.

He pulled back first, leaning forward to place a kiss to my nose, then sat back. Our gazes were locked on each other and I was sure I had never seen something prettier than Josh. 

“You are so beautiful.” I breathed, unable to keep the compliment to myself.

“Have you ever even looked in the mirror?” He replied chuckling. I blushed and reached for my ukulele.

“I want to play you something too.” I desperately wanted to give Josh at least half of the feeling he gave me. His music was beautiful and full of emotion, I don’t really know what I could play for him. “I don’t exactly have something planned but I think you’ll like this one I wrote.” I say, before pausing and beginning to play a happy sounding tune.

I began singing little harmonies and then begin singing. “I don’t know why I feed on emotion...” I begin slowly but getting faster as a begin the pre-chorus, “I scream, you scream, we all scream ‘cus we’re terrified, of what’s around the corner.” 

I look up at Josh as I sing the chorus to see him deep in thought, so I focus myself back in the music. I begin to get faster before I hit the rap, my muted strokes on the ukulele sounding like large beats on the drum in the silence of the forest. “Quickly moving towards the storm, moving forward, torn into pieces of what these storms are for.” My singing gets louder as I get more passionate with the song, my voice ringing out into the woods. 

“Hands held higher,” I almost plead out, “we’ll be on fire.” I set my ukulele down after a fee slow chords, looking up at Josh. His face was now lit up and he lightly placed his hand onto my shoulder, looking me in the eyes. The way he was looking at me, I swear he could just reach into my soul and take it.

“That was, the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard.” He whispered, as if I too had put him in some musical trance. “Thank you Tyler.” 

“Thank you for your song, it was so beautiful, it was like you had captured the rain.” I told him, staring into his eyes, attempting to pierce his soul the way he was mine.

“God Tyler,” he breathed, “It was like you were a lighter, burning bright in the dark. Until you became everything, you took everything around you until all you could focus on is you, it was like you had captured a damn forest fire in your soul.” He said seriously and I giggled.

This night was perfect, and I’m so happy that Josh took me here. We sat in each other’s arms for a while looking out at the now pinky-purple sky when Josh broke the silence.

“Tyler?” He asked, causing me to look up at him with a questioning look. “Would you be my boyfriend?” 

My heart stopped because it was finally happening, and god, there was no way I would ever say no to this boy. 

“Of course.” Is all I say before pulling him to me in a chaste kiss. As I pull away his cheeks were pink, and he mumbled something about how we should head home. 

As we got to my house, we were hand in hand under the sunset, it was like a cheesy romance. And I was loving every minute of it.

“I had a great time Josh.” I said sweetly before kissing his cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” I waved goodbye as my boyfriend began to walk back towards his house.


	8. Dyed hair and cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sorry, hope you still like it

“Josh I was joking when I said your hair would look good pink!” I practically yell at the boy who was holding bright pink dye in his hands.

“I don’t care, you peaked my interest to it, I want it pink now!” He protested, sticking his lip out. “And I’ll dye it with or without you.” He had me there, and I really didn’t trust him to do anywhere near a good job by himself so I reluctantly agree.

After dying Josh’s hair and my hands pink he was checking himself out in he mirror. 

“Damn I look good, no wonder you want me to be your boyfriend.” He joked flexing in the mirror and playing with his cotton candy hair.

“You do look good.” I said running my fingers through his hair and leaning in for a small kiss.   
“I’m honestly surprised at how good this turned out, but won’t your parents be mad?” I ask, worried that his parents may disapprove and ban me from his house.

“No, they are used to me doing wild things, me dying my hair pink is the least of their worries.” He says, causing me to giggle and sit down on his bed.

He joins me on his bed, putting his hand to my cheek and pushing me down as he connects our lips. I put my hands in his hair and lightly run my fingers over his scalp making him shiver into the kiss. He pulls back and wraps his arms around me, lying down beside me.

Never did I think, that just sitting next to someone could bring me such joy, I’m glad I have that with Josh. 

As Josh rubs his hand slowly up and down my arm I let out a content sigh, relaxing more into his touch. We stayed like that for a long time, which probably wasn’t more than an hour. Josh was the first to move, shifting so he can rub his eyes and sit up. 

“Hey Josh,” I start earning a hum of response from him. “Can we make pancakes?”

His laugh is deep and breathy and if it was possible I fell even harder for him. 

“That,” he starts, kissing my forehead, “We can arrange.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment plz i like the attention


	9. Teasing and sucking face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I’m really sorry for the long break a lot has happened and I was really busy and not in the best place mentally. I got a girlfriend and that’s super nice. I also appologize for the short uneventful chapter, I just wanted to put something out. Hope you don’t hate me for the break,  
> Love Ray

“Fuck you too then.” I say, trying not to laugh as Josh passes me in a game of Mario cart. 

Josh is giggling as he wins again, and I set my controller down and mock pout. 

“Hey, don’t pout, it ruins your pretty face.” Josh says leaning in to kiss me and I let him, still a little upset I lost.

“Yeah, yeah” I roll my eyes pulling back. “Mr. I only want to play Mario cart because I’m better than you at it.” 

“Hey!” 

“You know I’m right Josh, don’t even deny it.” I tease poking him on the nose.

“Oh no you didn’t,” Josh says as he tries to pounce on me as I run to his kitchen, laughing the whole way.

“Gotcha!” Josh cheers as he has me cornered in his kitchen against the counter. “Now time for payback.” 

“What’s tha-“ I start as his mouth meets mine, shutting me up. I kiss back immediately running my hands through his soft hair and leaning back against the counter. As we pull back for air panting, he gives me this goofy smile.

“See, payback.” He pants.

“If this is what I get as payback, I’m going to piss you off all the time.” 

“Fuck you.” He says sticking his tongue out and walking away.

“At least buy me dinner first Josh.” I laugh as he smacks his hand into his face groaning. 

“Remind me again why I’m dating you?” 

“Gladly, reason one I’m super fucking hot,” I begin sarcastically before getting cut off with a pillow to he face.

“You look good like that.”

“Look good how?” I say confused.

“With your mouth shut.” Josh giggles, and it’s my turn to throw the pillow at his face.


End file.
